Wonderful
by brucas32
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are at separate colleges. Will the distance between the two tear them apart?...sequel to For You I Will
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to try a sequel even though I just started another story…**

**Chapter 1: Good-bye to you**

"_So I guess this is good-bye," she was in front of her terminal gate rooted to the floor. She didn't want to leave him but she had no choice._

"_It's not good-bye, pretty girl, it's see you later." He wiped a single tear that had fallen and kissed her tenderly. She pulled away before things got too heated and with one last wave she disappeared._

Brooke gazed around the plane and wanted to turn back around, right to Lucas. What was she thinking? Why was she going to a huge city, where she knew no one, when she could be with the love of her life in a state she had grown up in? It was too late now. She was on her way to NYU to study fashion design, where as Lucas was going to UNC to study English. She just hoped it would get easier. She had just seen him before getting on the plane and already missed him like crazy. She stepped out of the airport and breathed in the scent of the city. There were a million people rushing past her, clearing having no time to waste. This was definitely going to be an adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas sat in the North Carolina airport unable to move. He couldn't believe she had actually left. He knew they had talked about it but nothing could have prepared him for this feeling. Not only did he love her but she was also his best friend. He had never spent one day of school without her and now he was going to spend four years. He was finally able to get into his car. After dropping Brooke off at the airport he was going to drive straight to UNC from there because it was closer. It took a lot of convincing to get Karen to stay home but in the end she reluctantly agreed. He was on his way to college and instead of being excited he was dreading it. He heard his phone ring and immediately recognized who it was through the ring tone.

"Hey, Cheery, is everything ok? Did your plane ride go smoothly?" He was happy to hear from her even if for selfish reasons he wished it were different and she was in the car along side him. When they were little they always said that they would go to the same college and end up living next door to each other. Of course the other always secretly wished it would actually be together.

"Everything's good. I just got in a cab and I'm on my way to my dorm room." Brooke said.

"Well, call me, when you get everything settled. I want to know all about your roommate."

"I will. Bye, Broody," She smiled and hung up. Talking to Lucas always made her feel better.

"Bye, Cheery,"

Brooke reached the campus and took a deep breath. She knew she had a lot of stuff but this was ridiculous. How was she supposed to lug all of her crap all the way up to the fifth floor with a broken elevator? That's right, the elevator got stuck, so she was going to have to take the stairs. As she tried to grab a bag the weight was suddenly lifted and she looked up to see a guy standing above her with a smirk on his face.

"Hi, I'm Chris," he was a scrawny kid and looked to be having as much difficulty as Brooke would have had herself.

"Brooke," she replied rolling her eyes. She could already tell she didn't like this guy.

"Well, do you want to hang out later?"

"No," she grabbed her bag back and started her way up to her room. When she opened the door, someone was already inside.

"No way," was all Brooke could say when she opened the door. "Rachel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UNC was a huge campus and Lucas was intimidated. He had gone to his room already and was just walking around, trying to get a feel for where everything was.

"Excuse me, do you know where the library is?" a girl stopped him.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea. I am so lost." He laughed

"Well, do you want to come with me." She asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm Lucas by the way." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Lucas. I'm Anna."

**Sorry. I know it is short but I just wanted to start the story. Please Review!**


	2. Miss Independent

Brooke had loved high school. She was comfortable with the people there and wasn't a fan of change. Which made her all the more uneasy about going away from home to college. What if she didn't make any friends? What if her classes were too difficult? A million doubts crossed her mind. Of course, she never told them to anyone. Brooke Davis was the most confident person anyone had ever met. That was just the Brooke she let them see. The happy, always cheerful, confident girl that wasn't bothered by anything. But not many people saw the other side of her. The insecure side, that was just unsure of herself as the next person. She wasn't one to let her guard down and the only person she had ever really let in was Lucas. Which is why her relationship with him meant so much to her. Growing up, her parents were always traveling and never around to spend any time with her. So she spent all of her time with Lucas. They knew everything about the other and he probably knew her better than she knew herself. And of course she missed him like crazy but it was weird. Between her classes and her friends it was like she didn't have time to be depressed over the fact that he was not there with her. But she still loved him. She was so worried that going to different schools would drive them apart but she though it was the best thing for them. For the first time in her life, she felt independent. Like she was capable on not depending on someone. And that felt good, but she still liked having the comfort of Lucas there. She couldn't wait to surprise him at school

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Broody boy," Lucas looked up from his book with a questioning look on his face.

"What? Is it only ok when Brooke calls you that," Anna giggled. Her and Lucas had been hanging out a lot since they met the first day of school. Anna had made it more than clear that she was interested but Lucas didn't seem to be taking the hint. Yes, she knew he had a girlfriend but they had never stopped her before. Guys always fell at her feet but this one was quite the challenge. He wouldn't think of her that way because of his precious Brooke. She glanced at a picture of the two of them and had to give it to her. The girl was drop dead gorgeous. But it was only a matter of time before Lucas Scott was hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Roomie, why are you packing?" Rachel breezed into their room and threw down her books. Hard to believe, even for Brooke, but her and Rachel had gotten surprisingly close. She was never a fan of Rachel but after living with her, they were actually pretty similar.

"I am going to surprise Luke." Brooke replied yawning. She had been up studying for her midterm and was suffering from lack of sleep. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend though.

"You're not going to the frat party tonight? It's supposed to be huge, I hear Chris is performing."

Chris Keller. Ugh, she hated that guy. She knew when she met him the first day of school that he was trouble. She kept telling him he had a boyfriend and he still insisted on hitting on her. He was the most arrogant jerk she had ever met.

"Oh, well tell lover boy I said hi," Rachel laughed. She had a crush on Lucas for like a day, but once it didn't seem to work, she quickly moved on. She wasn't one to stay with the same guy for long.

"Hmm, Chris Keller, annoying cocky, thinks he's god gift to the world. Or Lucas Scott my sweet loving boyfriend who I miss like crazy. Tough choice."

Brooke finished packing and before she knew it was on her way to UNC. She couldn't wait to see Lucas. Hopefully, he was just as excited to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby, it's me. Call me back when you get this," Lucas left a message on Brooke's cell.  
"She's not answering?" Anna crept up behind him and jumped on his back. He liked her enough and all but she was a little too touchy feely for his taste.

"No, but she'll call me back," Lucas said confidently.

"Sure she will," Anna grinned. She was doing whatever she could to tear down their relationship. So far, it wasn't really working. Lucas was sitting o his bed facing her while Anna had a perfect shot of the door. She saw a flash of auburn hair that she recognized from Lucas' picture. Before Brooke could realize Anna saw her, Anna leaned in and kissed Lucas.

Brooke gasped and when Lucas pushed Anna off of him, he saw Brooke's distraught face.

"Brooke," he called but she had already started running. "It wasn't what it looked like."

Brooke laughed bitterly. "That my boyfriend was kissing another girl? Cause that is exactly what it looked like."

"Anna just…"

"Oh so that was Anna? The girl you've been going on and on about. You know what Luke you can have her. We are so over."

"Brooke wait," but it was too late, she was already on her way back to New York.

He had to go after her. He ran to the airport but missed the flight that was leaving. He immediately got on the next one. He had to explain to her what had happened. She had to believe him. After finally getting off in New York he made his way to the university. When he got into her room he saw her lying down in bed.

"Brooke." He said quietly seeing if she was awake.

She turned her head in response.

"Babe, I am so sorry. But you have to believe me, nothing had ever happened. I think Anna saw you and was just trying to break us up. I love you more than anything Brooke. I'll transfer here if that will show you how much you mean to me."

She was about to say something when a skinny kid with spiky hair leaned over Brooke, obviously naked, and smirked at Lucas.

**This story was really boring me so we needed some drama…Please Review!**


	3. Memory

I don't know about this story. I think I'm going to focus on Beautiful Disaster and The Plastics but if you want me to keep this a top priority I will….Review! Chapter 3- Memory 

Brooke woke up with a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe she had slept with Chris Keller. It had all happened so fast. The whole night before had just been a blur…

_She landed in North Carolina early and decided to get some things before she went to visit Lucas. She stopped at a nearby store and bought enough candles to burn his dorm room down and matches. She wanted this to be special. Brooke didn't get the chance to see him often so when she was here, she wanted to make it worthwhile. UNC was really hard to find your way around. Luckily some kid in Lucas' English class knew where his room was. She found the door to be unlocked and glanced around the room. When she finally spotted him he was kissing someone who was definitely not her. This was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to her. How could Lucas, her best friend in the entire world, betray her like this? It was really hard for her to fathom. She just ran until she found a cab. She went straight to the airport and with a little help from her flirting skills was able to make the flight that was leaving in ten minutes. If Lucas even tried to come after her, they would never let him get on this flight. She had never felt this hurt in her entire life. When she got back to the city she remembered that party Rachel told her about. She definitely needed alcohol. Apparently she one too many drinks. Next thing she knew, she woke up with Lucas apologizing and Chris Keller I bed with her. Not the way she had imagined this night going. _

Now Lucas wouldn't talk to her, which made Brooke so livid. He was the one who kissed another girl in front of her. HE should be begging her for forgiveness. Hers was just a drunken mistake. Well, maybe Lucas didn't sleep with Anna but his happened when she thought everything was great between them. She was mad at him when she was with Chris. It was totally different. Since both were too stubborn to apologize it went on like this for the next week. But by then, Brooke was getting nervous. She was late, like extremely late. And she praying it wasn't what she thought. But if it was, she had to tell Lucas. If she was…she couldn't even say it…it had to be Lucas'. The night before she flew to New York they had spent one magical night together. And Brooke didn't even know how far she went with Chris. She might not have even slept with him. But even if she did, there was no way that it could his. She kept trying to convince herself of this but then realized this whole thing was crazy. She probably wasn't even pregnant. She was most likely blowing the whole situation way out of proportion. But still. She could be. And that was really scary.

"Are you still moping about this whole Lucas thing," Rachel rolled her eyes as she got out of the shower. Brooke was deciding whether or not to confide in Rachel.

"I'm late." She mumbled.

"Late? Like for class? I thought you didn't have classes on Fri-Oh wait you're late! Wait do you know if you're…" she trailed off. No one really wanted to think of the possibility of being pregnant the first year of college.

"No. I don't know what to do. Lucas is not even talking to me." Could her life ever be drama free? It was always one thing after the other. Her phone rang startling both girls.

"Hi Brooke, it's Karen. I'm sorry to call you like this but Haley and Nathan were in a car accident and I thought you would like to know," she tried to say it kindly but Brooke face had gone as white as a sheet. Looks like she was going back to Tree Hill. And that meant having to see Lucas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they ok?" Brooke ran into Tree Hill Hospital as quickly as she could.

"Yes, they are. They both suffered minor injuries but are going to be ok," Helen James told her.

"Hey Peyton, what are you doing here?" They had only recently become friends again.

"Haley is my friend too. Maybe not as close as you guys are but I wanted to make sure she was doing ok." Peyton said sheepishly.

"Well, I am glad you are here friend." Brooke noticed familiar blonde hair and immediately turned around. In the haste of everything that was going on she had forgotten all about the fact that she could be pregnant. Well, why she was in the hospital why not get checked.

"You guys, I'll be back soon. There is something I have to do. If we are allowed to see them, call me." Brooke got up and went to get tested. They told her they would call her with the results. She was still in the hospital when the phone call came.

"Miss Davis, we have your test results…"

**Should Brooke really be pregnant or not? Review!**


	4. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Wow! Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm probably not going to update anything for a couple of days cause my birthday is tomorrow…there was a lot of mixed reviews about the pregnancy…sorry if I'm disappointing anyone…**

Lucas watched Brooke get up and take her phone call. She was acting extremely weird. She was probably avoiding him or something. She left for a long period of time before and when she came back looked really shaken up. He continued to stare as she hung up and put her head in her hands. He didn't know what to do. He was torn. On the one hand, he was so upset with her for sleeping with someone else. Yes, he knew what she thought you saw, but that doesn't mean she had to go have sex with that scrawny kid. But even so, she was still his best friend and he was still in love with her. In the end, that had to win out. After excusing himself he got up and followed where Brooke had once been. He finally spotted her outside sitting on a bench tears streaming down her face.

"Hey pretty girl what's wrong?" He put his arms around her but she pulled away and gave him a cold look.

"Oh now you want to talk to me? But when I called you a thousand times you couldn't pick up once?" All of her anger about the phone call was pouring out on him.

"Is that was this is really about? Cause you seemed upset after you got some kind of phone call…" He knew her too well and knew what she was doing.

"So now you're spying on me?"

"No Brooke just please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm late." She whispered. "And I went to the doctor's to get tested to see if I was…you know." She continued not being able to look him in the eye. "They called and said they had my test results. They were positive. I'm going to have a baby." At these words she started tearing up again. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She was only a freshman in college.

Lucas was in shock. Was it his? Was he going to be a father? Or worse was he not the father?

Her phone rang again and noticing it was the doctor she decided to pick up.

"Hello," she said trying to control her voice.

"Miss Davis I am sorry to be the one to have to give you this but we accidentally mixed up your results with one of our other patients. Her test results showed she was pregnant, yours were negative. You have probably been under a lot of stress lately causing you to not be on time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but you are not pregnant. Have a nice day." And with that she hung up.

"Hey you just got really pale what's up?" Lucas asked but Brooke continued to cry. It was like once she started she couldn't stop. Even though she knew it was crazy and she never would have been able to care of a baby, she was still somewhat excited. She had never really had a mom around growing up and vowed to be there for her child. She wanted to do everything she had never experienced as a child. And for more selfish reasons she wanted it to bring her and Lucas closer. Yes, for the time being she was still mad at Lucas but that didn't mean she had ever stopped loving him.

"I'm not pregnant." She said looking him in the eye for the first time since the whole Chris debacle. "They mixed my test results with someone else. It was all just a mistake." She said the last part mostly to herself. Instead of Lucas comforting her he mumbled something unidentifiable and walked away. She wasn't even upset about that. This was a traumatic experience for her. But now she had to be there for Nathan and Haley. After putting herself together she walked back into the hospital and into their room.

"Brooke," Haley called out extending her arms. Brooke gratefully fell into the much needed hug and looked at Haley. She looked good, under the circumstances. A little bruised but not too bad.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty good. I just want to get out of here, you know?"

"Yeah," Brooke said quietly.

"Brookie what's wrong? You can tell me, I' m your best friend,"

And Brooke did. She started from Anna kissing Lucas all the way to the pregnancy scare. And she was glad to get it off her chest. There was so much drama I her life and it usually centered around Lucas Scott. Well you know what? She was done with him. It was time for her to once-and-for-all get over Lucas.

**So I didn't make her pregnant…it just didn't work with the end of FYIW…but as always please review**


	5. MakeDamnSure

**Sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. I really do not like the last chapter and kind of want to delete it from the story. Yes, making her pregnant might not be exactly perfect with For You I Will but at least I would have a story line with drama. We'll see what happens…. **

"So did you take the test?" Brooke hadn't even been back in her dorm a minute before Rachel was hounding her.

"There's nothing to worry about. I went to the hospital they said I wasn't preg-" She couldn't finish her sentence and ran to the bathroom.

"What were you saying about not being pregnant?" Rachel asked smugly as Brooke knelt over the toilet seats.

"I'm not. The doctor called. I must have just eaten something bad."

"But you're late right," Rachel persisted.

"Yea but…Actually it was weird. They called and told me I was pregnant and then called back and said I wasn't." Brooke tried to explain but was talking in circles.

"What?" Rachel asked clearly confused. Brooke quickly filled her in on her conversations.

"Give me the phone number to the hospital." Rachel ordered and Brooke recalled it for her.

"Hi, this is Brooke Davis," Rachel began and Brooke shot her a look. "I was somewhat confused about the phone calls I received earlier. Could you clarify my test results for me?" Rachel asked. Brooke was impressed for someone who used the word like in every sentence she could really handle herself.

"Uh huh. So I am pregnant. Interesting." Hearing Rachel utter these words Brooke snatched the phone from her hands.

"What did you just say?" Brooke whispered.

"You are pregnant ma'am." The woman stated slowly.

"Now this is a mistake. You told me that I wasn't. You said it was all a mistake." Brooke felt suddenly dizzy. She couldn't support herself. She needed to sit down.

"I'm very sorry miss for the misunderstanding. But our records say that Brooke Davis' results are positive."

"Thank you, bye,"

"Brooke glanced at Rachel who now had a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm pregnant."

---

Lucas walked back into dorm room exhausted. He hadn't had much sleep since the Brooke scenario and now with Haley and Nathan…it was too much. Brooke. God he couldn't even think about her without getting upset. As mad as he was at her, seeing her so hurt was too much for him to handle. He loved her so much after everything. Thank god she wasn't pregnant. If he couldn't handle seeing her upset, he definitely couldn't handle her pregnant. And if the baby wasn't his…but the other possibility would have been just as scary. He could have been a father. Wow, that is a scary thought.

"Hey, I heard you were back," Anna popped her head in.

"Anna, I really am not in the mood right now. Please go home." He really wasn't to fond of Anna anymore. After all, if it weren't for her, he would probably still be with Brooke. Anna didn't seem to want to go anywhere so he got up and left his room.

---

"What am I going to do?" Brooke had now reached the stage of panic and she was frantically pacing around her small dorm.

"Relax. Just take it one step at a time." Rachel was trying to calm her down.

"One step at a time. I don't even know what steps to take." She sank back down into her bed and groaned loudly. When she had thought about it before the idea didn't sound half-bad. Being a better mom to something than her mom had been to her. But that was when she really thought she wasn't pregnant. Now that she knew she was, after confirming it with a million at-home tests, she was scared out of her mind. She didn't even know who the father was. The one she was praying for wouldn't even talk to her and the other one…well she couldn't have Chris Keller's baby. And if it turned out it was Chris' things would never work out with her and Lucas.

"Just call him," Rachel handed Brooke the phone.

"Who?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well who she was talking about.

"Lucas." She rolled her eyes. This girl was impossible. Brooke dialed and waited for him to pick up. Just when she thought she was going to have to leave a message someone answered.

"Hello." But it wasn't Lucas. It was a girl. Brooke hung up on her and collapsed into tears. Her life sucked.

**I suck. I know I just didn't like where the story was going…Review!**


	6. I Miss You

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile…Please Review!

Brooke dragged herself from class to class, trying to muster up enough energy. She always felt extremely tired and couldn't wait to get home for a nap. Her head was aching and her morning sickness was getting progressively worse. She just wanted everything to go away. Se wanted to forget about Chris, and Anna and just pretend everything was perfect with her and Lucas. But that was stretching it. He had been trying to call her incessantly but she just couldn't pick up. She had been so emotional lately and knew if she even heard his voice she would break down in tears. She just wished she didn't have to go through this by herself. She wished that she had Lucas there just so she didn't have to be alone. But she was too tired to think of all this right now. She crashed as soon as she hit the pillow but was awoken shortly by the sound of her phone. Once glancing at the caller id, she let it ring and went back to sleep.

"Hey Brooke it's Lucas. I've been trying to get you. Please call me back." Lucas hung up his phone dejected. Ever since the way they had left things when they were in Tree Hill he wanted to check in and make sure she was ok. But every time he tried calling he got her voicemail. So either she was really busy or ignoring him. He was going to guess the latter. He just didn't understand why. Yes, he wasn't the kindest the last time they spoke but she had to know where he was coming from. She had slept with someone else. It didn't matter that the only reason she had done it was because she saw him kissing someone. What she did was so much worse. But even while saying that, he missed her like crazy. Maybe it was that they both made mistakes and they could work on getting their relationship back. What she did was bad, but it was even worse not having Brooke in his life. He needed to see her. Except he blew all of his money on a plane ticket to see her and look how well that turned out. So he would just drive. It would take longer but it would get the same result. He was going to go to New York and try to mend his relationship with Brooke.

---

Brooke spent all of her time napping or throwing up. It was great. Rachel had been MIA and Brooke hadn't even bothered to try and call her, She had no strength in her. She only got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She heard a faint knock on the door. Figuring it was Rachel she called,

"It's open,"

Brooke glanced up expecting to see her red haired roommate. Instead she saw her best friend and possible father and of her child. She stared at him in shock unsure of what to say.

"Hey" he lamely tried to start conversation.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Well…I'm" he mumbled not quite sure the answer to that was.

"Did you bring Anna with you?" She did miss Lucas but she didn't want him to know this. Especially after Anna answered his phone.

"I thought we were over this. I am not with Anna." He sighed. Why was this so hard for her to understand?

"Well then why is she answering your phone?"

"What are you talking about? When did she answer my phone?"

"The day after we got home from the hospital. I had something important to tell you. But when I called you she answered." Brooke said honestly.

"Is that why you haven't been answering my calls?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head in response.

"So what was the important thing you had to tell me?"

Brooke stared at him in silence for what seemed like forever. She wanted to tell him but wasn't sure how he would react. And she didn't know if she could handle what he might say to her. Unfortunately, the decision to tell him was pretty much taken out of her hands. She quickly ran over to the toilet and began her round of morning sickness. Lucas ran behind her and held back her hair while she threw up. When she was done, she stared up at him.

"They screwed up." She began trying to boost up her confidence.

"I am pregnant,"


	7. A Thousand Miles

This story has been pretty much dragging on lately so I kind of skip ahead later (and I know colleges get out before May but I took some liberties)… sorry…I didn't get too may reviews last chapter :( so if you're reading please review!

"You're pregnant," Lucas repeated slowly trying to process it. Brooke stared at him for fear of what was to come. She was afraid he was going to blow up at her for not telling him sooner or just storm out. Instead, to her surprise, he pulled her into a long hug and didn't let go.

"Are you ok?" He asked inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

She nodded against his chest happy but yet still extremely confused. Did this mean that Lucas forgave her? Or was this because he felt sorry for her. They stayed that way for a while longer, neither wanting to be the first to break it off. It was Brooke who needed to lie down.

"So you're not mad?" Brooke tried to study his face searching for anything that would indicate he was lying as she pulled the covers on top of her.

"No." He paused for a minute, trying to find the right words.

Because do you know what I realized? I'm in love with you Brooke Davis. I've always loved you, and I always will. And it doesn't matter that I kissed someone and you were with someone else. What matters is that we're having a baby."

"Lucas." She gave him another hug, this time much shorter. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. They talked for a little while about what was going on with the others lives until Brooke eventually drifted off to sleep. Lucas just lay in her bed thinking about all that was going on in their lives. They could never just be happy. Something always stood in the way. But maybe this baby was a blessing in disguise. I mean, it could bring the two of them together and it seemed to be working. But then if the baby was born and it wasn't his, they would probably be back to stage one. HE couldn't even imagine the baby not being his though. Ever since they were babies he knew they would have kids together. But even if it didn't turn out to be his, he would still treat the baby as if it were his own. Because in his mind that was his and Brooke's baby. BUT inside he hoped that it was biologically his too.

---

Brooke and Lucas stayed strong for the next few months. He would come up and visit her as much as he could. Seeing if she needed anything and things like that. They were also building their relationship back up. They were taking it slow and not quite at the point they were before all the drama, but getting there. And everyday they would write each other letters. To everyone else it was stupid, but to them the letters meant the world. They didn't have to say much. Just a quick 'Today was good' or 'Hope to see you soon!'. Those were only the days they were busy. For Brooke writing to Lucas actually calmed her down and for one time during the day didn't stress about her ever-growing belly. So on May 23, when Brooke sat down to write her letter she didn't feel calm or relaxed. Her stomach was killing her and she was unsure why. She tried to adjust herself and in doing so noticed a wet spot forming underneath her.

"Rachel," she called grabbing her jacket and some necessities. "We have to go to the hospital right now!" "And call Lucas"

---

"I'm looking for a Brooke Davis," Lucas ran into NYU hospital so fast he thought he was going to fall over. As soon as Rachel had called him a couple of hours before, he got here as fast as he could.

"Down the hall to the left," the nurse answered.

"Lucas pushed open the door and while it was a pretty unpleasant sight realized he had just made it.

"Okay Brooke you're almost there. The head is about to come out, I just need you to push."

"I'm pushing! I've been pushing! Why won't this damn baby come out?" She yelped in pain and Lucas ran over and took Rachel's spot of holding Brooke's hand.

"Thank god." Rachel muttered, "I think she broke my thumb,"

"Lucas, you're here. I can't do this"

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere. C'mon Brooke you are the strongest person I know. You can do this."

It's not like Lucas' words magically made it any faster. So with Brooke screaming and a little more pushing the baby finally was born.

"Congratulations you two. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor handed the baby to Brooke as the door opened once more revealing none other than Chris Keller.

"Or _we _might have a beautiful baby girl"

I want to know your opinions. Should it really be Lucas' or would it be better to be Chris' and add some drama. Please Review!


	8. Love Makes The World Go Round

**Well this last episode was a little depressing so I think we need something to make it a little better…You guys are amazing with your reviews! It was pretty obvious who you wanted to be the father 16 for Lucas 1 for Chris…but you'll just have to keep reading to see what I did…oh and I don't really think they would test the baby right after she was born but this I am definitely going to take some liberties so sorry if anyone thinks its too unrealistic**

There are always pinnacle points in your life you'll look back and remember vaguely, The first time you rode a bike. Or the first time you learned how to swim. They are in your memory but maybe all the details are a little foggy. And then there are moments so important you know they won't be forgotten. Like the birth of your child. Which for most people looking back might be one of the happiest days of their lives. Finally the drama was over and they could relax. They had their child and were ready to start a family. Brooke Davis was obviously not most people. The drama was always just beginning for her.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke stared at him in disbelief. Damn this was all Rachel's fault.

"Well, that could be a little Keller," He said walking closer to Brooke who held her baby tighter. Seriously why did she let Rachel talk her into telling him?…

"_Brooke, you slept with him too. There's a fifty/ fifty chance that it's his and not Lucas'. You have to tell him." _

"_Even if the baby is biologically his, that will be Lucas' child." Brooke replied forcefully. Telling Chris Keller. What a stupid idea._

"_Will it? Cause right now, Lucas won't even talk to you. You can't raise this baby by yourself and I'm sure as hell not going to play father to that thing. But at least then you'll have someone in your life." Rachel reasoned._

"_But I don't want that someone. Having no one is better than having Chris Keller."_

"_Just think about what I said, ok?" Rachel said getting up. "I have a class, but seriously go talk to him." _

And she did think about it. And like an idiot decided that Rachel was right. And it was the most awkward conversation she had ever had in her entire life. She finally worked up the courage to blurt out she was pregnant and he just laughed it off and didn't even seem to care. At that moment Brooke had never felt more alone in her life. But then she and Lucas started talking again and that's when she realized. She was never alone. Yes, she and Lucas fought but at the end of the day even if they weren't dating, even if, and she was praying it wasn't true, he wasn't the father of her baby, he would still be her best friend. She just hoped she would still be his.

---

Lucas sat outside in the waiting room unsure of what to do. In a couple of hours, minutes, seconds, he didn't know how long this was going to take, he would find out if he were really the father of Brooke's baby. And either result he was scared of what would happen. Chris was awkwardly on the other side of the room neither guy wanting to sit to close to the other. And Lucas didn't know where Rachel was nor did he care. Haley and Nathan were on their way to the city and Lucas was wishing they would get here already. He needed someone to talk to.

"IF you gentlemen will follow me back into the room," The doctor walked out holding a clipboard which was really annoying Lucas. This wasn't some soap opera. Why did they have to drag everything out? Couldn't you just say who the father was?

Lucas zoned out the rest of what the doctor was saying just waiting for the part he needed to hear.

"Congratulations Lucas, you are the father of a beautiful baby girl."

Brooke could barely contain her excitement. If she were able to jump out of bed and run and kiss him she would have. She knew it had to be Lucas', there was no way around it.

Chris stormed out the room without so much of a goodbye which was fine by Brooke. Leaving the two finally alone.

"You know we haven't named her yet." Brooke turned to Lucas.

"I know what do you like?"

"I like Mary-Kate."

"Brooke we are not naming our baby after an Olsen twin."

"Why not? Do you know how successful they are? And they were discovered when they were babies."

"That doesn't mean anything. Your name is Brooke but that doesn't mean you are going to be the next Brooke Shields."

"What about Elizabeth?" Lucas suggested.

"Liz. Lizzie. Oh we could call her Lizzie McGuire!"

"We could but we won't."

"I like it. Elizabeth Scott. She's the prettiest baby I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah did you see some of those other ones?" Lucas turned away causing Brooke to crack up. There was a moment of silence just listening to their baby falling asleep in her mother's arm.

"Lucas, I'm scared. I'm scared I'm not going to be a good mom and that I'll make the same mistakes my parents did with me…"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here for you….pretty girl. And you know what you probably will make mistakes, but we'll make them together. I love you Brooke." He pulled her in a hug and she buried her face in his shoulder."

"I love you too."

So yes, Brooke Davis was not most people. Maybe she didn't have the perfect beginning when her baby was born. But she had the perfect ending. And really, that's the most important part.


End file.
